Second Chances
by Samhoku
Summary: Susan gets news that her siblings are dead. She becomes angry at Aslan. Will she get a second chance?
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances

By Samhoku

**I do not own Susan or anyone except Hank.**

Chapter

Susan was flirting with a guy when her best friend Amanda ran up to Susan with tears in her eyes, "Susan! Susan! Your siblings. They...they..." Susan stared at her and asked, "What is it?" Amanda started sobbing, "They are dead Susan. They died in a train wreak."

Susan was stunned. She had a bunch of emotions going through her. Sadness, Anger, self pity, Bitterness. Susan then thought, _How could Aslan do this to me?_ Then she looked at the boy. He said, "I am sorry Miss." Susan dropped her head in her hands and started crying. At first softly then a wail ripped out of her lips. Her body started to shake as she cried. Amanda hugged her friend, "Its okay Susan...Its alright. Edmund...He is in the hospital. He didn't die yet."

Susan looked at Amanda then bolted towards a Taxi. She got it and then had it go to the Hospital. She couldn't not be there for Edmund. One sibling left. She couldn't let him die.

When she got there and ran in a nurse stopped her, "Miss Pevensie?" Susan said frantically, "I Need to see my Brother Now!" The nurse said sympathetically, "I am sorry. He died." Susan was stunned. She said in a pained voice, "My mom? Dad?" The nurse said gently, "They died on impact." Susan said with force, "Eustace? Jill?" The nurse said, "I am sorry."

Susan looked at the ground and then said, "No. They cant be. I...I...I just talked to them." The nurse said gently, "I am sorry Miss." Susan walked away and sat down outside on the wall. She put her head in her hands and started crying.

Amanda walked over and sat by her, "I...I am sorry Susan. I dont know what to say."

Susan said with bitterness, "Its not your fault." She wept bitterly. Amanda stood up silently and walked away. Susan held herself and cried. She heard someone say, "Miss? Are you alright?" Susan looked up to see a guy. He touched her hand, "Are you alright Miss?" Susan shook her head and looked back at the ground.

The guy said, "Uh. Okay." He walked away. She had several more guys do this.

Susan walked away with a sad look on her face.

* * *

The nurse went to check on Edmund's body. She looked at the heartbeat detector and gasped in shock. It was back up...He was alive! This was impossible! He has been dead...She ran out to get Miss Pevensie and saw that she was gone, "Well...I guess...We wont tell her then."


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chances

By Samhoku

**I do not own Susan or anyone except Hank.**

Chapter

Susan was in her house, alone. She was asking herself, _Why would Aslan choose to do this to me? I haven't lived the best life...But why me? Has he forgotten about me?_

She laid her head on her knees and asked herself those questions over and over again.

Susan whispered to herself, "I am alone. I have no one." Those words echoed through the house. She stood up and walked to the door when the doorbell rang. She looked at a guy that was there.

Hank said, "I was sent here to tell you that your brother is alive." Susan said bitterly, "Which one?" Hank hesitated then said, "Edmund." Susan stared at him, "You are such a liar! I was told he was dead!"

Hank said to her, "No. He is alive. And he is asking for you." Susan gasped and said, "Take me to him! Please!"

Hank drove her to the hospital. Once they got there Susan rushed in and knelt by Edmund's bed, "Ed? Edmund?" He weakly looked over at her, "Sue?" Susan's eyes filled with tears, "Edmund." She hugged her little brother and cried. Edmund looked at his friend, Hank, "Thanks." Hank smiled and said, "Your welcome. Aslan certainly takes care of you."

Susan said bitterly, "Do not mention Aslan to me." Edmund and Hank both looked at her in shock. Edmund said, "Susan...Aslan never forgets about those that are his."

Susan said depressed, "He forgot about me."

Edmund sighed and held his sisters hand gently, "I love you Sue. I am sad. Lucy and Peter and everyone we know died. But we still have each other. Aslan was merciful."

Susan sobbed and squeezed her brothers hand. He was always the brave one. Always the most honest. She looked at Hank and suddenly asked, "How do you know about Narnia?"

Hank smiled and walked out, "Thats for me to know."


	3. Chapter 3

Second Chances

By Samhoku

**I do not own Susan or anyone except Hank.**

Chapter

Susan spent every day with Edmund in the hospital. She laid her head on her arms and dozed. Hank put his hand on her shoulder, "Susan?" Susan jumped and then looked up at Hank, "Oh. Hi."

Hank smiled and said, "Hello Susan." He moved his hand and said, "How is Edmund?" Susan said tiredly, "He is...surviving." Hank nodded and looked at the floor. Then he looked back up and said, "Amanda is worried about him." Susan half smiled and said, "They like each other a lot."

Hank said with a smile, "Yes they do." Susan looked up at him and said, "How...How did you know about Narnia?"

Hank got a far off look in his eyes and said, "Its a long story."

Susan looked at him and sighed. She said, "I have time." Hank looked down at the beautiful girl. He said softly, "I am sorry about Lucy." Susans face twisted with grief and said, "She was our favorite. She...She..." She closed her eyes and held herself almost letting out a sob.

Hank sat down next to her. He put his arms around her and held her as she cried.

Susan let him then pulled away, "I am sorry..." She wiped her eyes then moved away from the boy. She looked at Edmund's sleeping face and said, "I regret so much. I could have done more with Lucy and Pete. I...I am glad I had a second chance with Edmund."

Hank nodded and said, "Yeah."

Susan looked at Hank and said calmly, "You still did not tell me about how you knew Narnia."

Hank shook his head and said, "Lucy told me about it first. Edmund had left us for a minute and we talked about favorite foods and drinks. Then she started telling me about Narnia. She...She told me about Aslan." He took a shuddering breath and said, "Then I heard a Lions roar. I was taken away...With a Lion. Me and Lucy. Aslan told me about Narnia, how it was created, how he died to save all of Narnia. Took the place of Edmund. Then he took me to Narnia. It was amazing. I loved it. When me and Lucy came back we both just...where amazed...that Aslan would show himself to me."

Susan said with awe, "Thats amazing." Then she said bitterly, "But...Thats over now. He killed my family."

Hank winced and said, "Aslan did not kill them. But he did allow it to happen."


	4. Chapter 4

Second Chances

By Samhoku

**I do not own Susan or anyone except Hank and Amanda  
**

Chapter

Well, Susan did not understand what Hank meant. She stayed by Edmund until he got better enough to walk. Amanda came over and smiled. She sat by Edmund and put her hand on his head, "Hi Ed." Edmund smiled at her, "Hello Mandy." Amanda rubbed her thumb over a scar on his head. Edmund smiled at the girl then looked at Susan.

Susan looked up at Hank and mouthed: Amanda has a crush on Edmund. Hank mouthed back: Oh.

Amanda stood up and said to Edmund, "I am glad you are okay." Edmund said dryly, "I feel like I was hit by a train...Oh...yeah." Amanda gasped, "Edmund thats horrible!" Edmund laughed and tears came to his eyes as he laughed.

Susan shook her head and said, "Edmund Pevensie that was far from funny." Hank was trying not to laugh. Susan hit Hank, "Hank!" Hank laughed and moved out of punching reach.

Susan crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the two boys, "It wasn't funny Ed."

Edmund grinned and said, "I thought it was the best thing sense toast."

Amanda shook her head and gently whacked Edmunds head, "Goofball."

Edmund smiled and shook his head at her, mimicking her.

Amanda rolled her eyes then looked at Susan. Susan smiled and Amanda said, "I have to go. See you later." She walked out of the room.

Edmund looked at Susan and said with a grin, "So, Amanda likes me?" Susan gaped at her brother. Edmund laughed and said, "I can read lips Sue."

That set Hank off into laughter and he fled the room when Susan threw something at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Second Chances

By Samhoku

**I do not own Susan or anyone except Hank and Amanda. Yo I am back from NYC. By the way I hate trains.  
**

Chapter

Edmund was soon brought to Susans house. Edmund was having a hard time going through everyones stuff. He looked at Susan and said, "You know all the times I wished Peter was...dead?" His voice cracked on the last word. Susan said painfully, "Yes?" Edmund said looking at the ground, "I take it all back."

Susan tried not to cry and left the room, went into the kitchen, and put a hand over her mouth muffling a sob. She looked at Hank. He had come in the back way. Hank walked over to her, patted her shoulder, then went over to see Edmund gripping the couch so hard that his knuckles where white. Hank said, "Its okay to cry Edmund."

Edmund glanced at Hank and said, "You don't know how many times I wished Peter dead. Now I wish it where me. He was engaged. Lucy...she was innocent..." Edmund sat down and put his head in his hands, starting to cry.

Hank was not sure what to say so he went to see how Susan was. Susan had composed herself and was washing a already clean counter absent mindedly. Hank said gently, "Susan?" Susan looked at Hank then said, "What?" Hank crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head, "Dont numb yourself."

Susan said, "What do you expect me to do?" Her eyes where blank. That disturbed Hank. Hank said, "Dont numb yourself." He shook his head, "It isn't good for you."

Hank heard the door open. Susan said, "Its Amanda." Hank nodded and said, "She will talk to Edmund probably. Now you need to tell me whats wrong."

Susan asked, "What do you think is wrong, Hank? Honestly. My baby sister and older brother died. I am singing at the funeral in two days." She looked away and said, "I am not sure how much more I can take before I shut down."

* * *

Amanda saw Edmund crying and sat by him, "Edmund?...Ed?" Edmund looked at Amanda, "Oh. Sorry. I um..." He wiped his eyes. Amanda said gently, "Its okay to cry Edmund. You have nothing to apologize for."

Edmund shook his head and said, "I have lots to apologize for. Mainly to Peter...and some to Lucy. I wish I had died...and they had lived."

Amanda shook her head and grabbed his hand, "No. Dont think like that."

Edmund pulled his hand away, stood up and looked down at her, "But I cant help but think that way. If I had died and they had lived...Peter could have gotten married. Lucy could have had time to be a girl. I...And I would not have to know the pain of seeing my older sister shut down to everything."

Amanda crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Edmund. May I ask this? Please stop acting like a PMSing girl and learn to deal with it."

Edmund glared at her and said, "Go talk to Susan. You two are so much alike." He said the last part sarcastically. Amanda was kind of happy that he was back to his sarcastic self but was irritated that he saw her and Susan as alike.

So she did what most girls would do and stomp out of the room immaturely. Hank came back in with an amused look on his face, "So...what did you do to make her so angry?"


	6. Chapter 6

Second Chances

By Samhoku

**I do not own Susan or anyone except Hank and Amanda. Yo I am back from NYC. By the way I hate trains.  
**

Chapter

Edmund rolled his eyes, "She is a PMSing girl." Hank choked on laughter, "Really? Well...then..." Edmund glared at his best friend, "Its isn't funny." Hank chuckled and looked away guiltily.

Edmund whacked his friend's arm. Hank laughed again and moved away, "I am going to see how the girls are doing." Edmund said dryly, "Have fun with that."

Edmund sat down again and started going through Lucy's stuff. He found her diary, a couple of necklaces, a bracelet, some earrings, hair stuff, dresses, skirts, school books, ect. Edmund ran his hand over his eyes and held very still. Everything reminded him of Lucy. Then he went through Peters stuff. He found a Log Book, a calendar, a old gun, and some rare books.

Edmund finally walked away from the stuff and went to his room. He sat down and then found a phone, calling Peter's would be wife. Callie answered the phone, "Hello?" Edmund said, "Callie? This is Edmund." There was silence then a sob, "Ed? I am so sorry about...Pete." Edmund said quickly, "It was no ones fault Callie."

Callie said with sadness in her voice, "I know. What did you need?" Edmund replied, "How are you feeling?" Callie said, "Tired." Edmund said gently, "Then sleep. I am sorry if I woke you."

Callie said tiredly, "Thank you Edmund. Bye." Then she hung up.

Edmund walked out of the room and saw Hank hugging his sister. He was happy that they liked each other. Hank would be good for her.

He was not sure about the way Amanda looked at him though. He knew that she liked him but...Edmund was not too sure what he thought about her yet...


	7. Chapter 7

Second Chances

By Samhoku

**I do not own Susan or anyone except Hank and Amanda.  
**

Chapter

Edmund had started into fencing again. Much to Susan's irritation. But as far as Edmund figured: If Susan could go to partys, then Edmund could do fencing.

He was starting to enjoy everything. Once getting hit by a train...Hey, not many people survive that! Enjoy life...including stabbing each other with fake swords.

Edmund saw Amanda coming for him. He fled. Again. His new friend, Joseph, laughed, "Edmund, its just a girl." Edmund was in the mens bathroom, "Yeah, and girls cant come in here."

Joseph said with a evil grin, "I will talk to her then...maybe she will go on a date with..." Before he could finish Edmund had left the bathroom and was outside, all smiles and talking to Amanda. Joseph laughed, that certainly worked.

* * *

Amanda smiled when she saw Edmund, "Hi Ed! What are you doing? I thought you had given up fencing."

Edmund smiled back and said, "Hello Mandy. I have always enjoyed it."

Amanda shook her head, "I know you did Ed..."

Edmund tilted his head, "Whats wrong?"

Amanda leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Susan is pregnant."

Edmund stared in disbelief and then bolted away, almost stealing the sword. He came back, put it down, then went back to going to Susan.

Amanda followed, "Ed, wait for me!"

Edmund skidded to a halt and waited for her to come. He started walking really fast and she followed him.


	8. Chapter 8

Second Chances

By Samhoku

**I do not own Susan or anyone except Hank and Amanda.  
**

Chapter

The first words out of Edmunds mouth when they got home was, "Who did you have the baby with?"

Susan looked at Edmund and said, "Hello Ed. How are you doing?"

Edmund crossed his arms over his chest and snapped, "How do you think I am doing?"

Susan sighed and said, "Ed..." Edmund interrupted her, "Just save me some pain and tell me."

Susan was quiet and said, "Remember Luke?"

Edmund growled and asked, "Can I kill him?"

Susan shook her head and was unable to meet his eyes, "I am sorry Edmund."

Edmund closed his eyes and rubbed them with two fingers, "Sue..."

Susan said gently, "Edmund, I think I was pregnant before Peter and everyone died."

Edmund covered his eyes and gritted his teeth, "And the Funeral is tomorrow."

Susan said her voice broken, "I know."

Amanda watched and listened to them.

Edmund walked away from Susan and paced the room ranting to himself. It dawned on him that he was more like his father then he expected.

Susan watched Edmund as he ranted and walked around, zoning out and only catching a few words.

"What where you thinking?" "What was he thinking?" "You are keeping the baby right?" "You better keep the baby."

Susan said to Edmund, "We where not thinking."

"That much is obvious."

"I am keeping the baby."

"Good."

Susan looked at Amanda. Amanda had covered her mouth and was trying not to laugh. She had never seen Edmund like this before and she found it funny.

Edmund started ranting again, "He is going to get a piece of my mind." "I might need to buy a gun." "Why would he dare touch you?" "Where was mom and dad?" "Did he think you where a prostitute?"

"Calm down Edmund." "Dont buy a gun Edmund." "I wanted him to touch me." "We where at his house." "No."

Edmund stared at Susan as she answered, "Sue. Dad was always here. If you ever needed help with anything you could have gone to him."

Susan shook her head and said, "I wanted to be married."

Edmund said firmly, "I will never let you marry Luke."

"And Luke lied and said he wasn't married."

Edmund froze and said, "Susan."

Susan stood up and walked away.

Amanda and Edmund looked at each other. Edmund said, "Did you know?"

Amanda shook her head and said, "I wasn't aware that she was with Luke until today."


	9. Chapter 9

Second Chances

By Samhoku

**I do not own Susan or anyone except Hank and Amanda.  
**

Chapter

Edmund was rubbing his forehead, thinking about Susan being pregnant. Amanda said gently, "Edmund, its okay." Edmunds head snapped around and he glared at Amanda, "No, it is not okay."

Amanda rubbed Edmunds back, "Ed, it is okay. Its not the end of the world."

Edmund inched away from her, "Right."

Amanda sighed and stood up, "Edmund, we grew up together."

Edmund looked at Amanda and watched her silently.

"Why are you so nervous around me?"

Edmund chuckled humorlessly, "Maybe you turned into what Susan and her friends are."

"You just survived a train wreak and you can be so mean?"

"Leave me the...Manda?"

Amanda glanced at Edmund then at the floor.

Edmund stood up and walked over to her worried, "Are you crying?"

Amanda turned on her heel and walked away, "No."

"Amanda Jones stop."

Amanda kept walking and Edmund had to catch her, "Manda, what did I say?"

"I am not like Susan, Lillie, Rosemary, Emerald, or Ruby."

Edmund felt a sudden urge to kiss her. He shook himself mentally as well as kicking himself mentally. It was way to soon to be thinking these type of thoughts. They had not even done the funeral yet. Edmund said softly, "I am sorry Manda."

Amanda patted his chest and walked away, "Ed, I will talk to you later, okay?"

Edmund said in a lost voice, "Yeah, sure."


	10. Chapter 10

Second Chances

By Samhoku

**I do not own Susan or anyone except Hank and Amanda.  
**

Chapter

Edmund was quiet all day and Susan was worried. Later that night Susan said quietly, "Edmund, if it makes everything better I can...get rid of the baby." Edmund shot up to his feet and grabbed Susan's shoulders tightly, "NO! Susan, that is crazy! Getting rid of the baby doesn't make everything better. Susan...don't do it. Please." Edmund trembled and his eyes looked hurt, "Don't do it for my sake, it won't be helping me."

Susan was quiet and stunned by the sudden onslaught of words, "Alright. I know its wrong...to even think it." Edmund sat down and placed his head in his hands, "Ugh, Susan...I know what Aslan would think..." Susan interrupted with an angry yell, "ASLAN DOES NOT EXIST." Then she said in a quieter voice, "If he did then why did he let me get pregnant, why did he take little Lucy and Peter away from me? Why did he take Jill and Eustace, Mum and dad?" Susan sat down in the chair and started bawling.

Edmund was quiet as his sister cried, giving a soft answer, "Aslan allows things to happen, we may not know the reason. We..." He closed his eyes, "May not see the reason, but he is working. Even if we don't see it yet."

Susan stood up and left the room, "Believe what you like, Ed. Aslan isn't real to me. He has left me."

Edmund rubbed his hands over his face after his sister left, talking to Aslan, "I don't understand. I don't really expect to understand. Is it a sin to ask you why you did this?" Edmund laid down on the couch and placed his arm over his eyes, "Why couldn't you have let Lucy live. Why couldn't I have died. Why didn't I die?"

A deep voice answered, "Lucy had to come home to me. It was time for her to come home. I wanted you to live, you are the one that makes the Just decisions, the one who has held your family together. Peter fought your wars, you held them firm. I need you to do that for your sister."

Edmund sat up, looking around. He knew that voice...that wise untameable voice...

"Aslan."


	11. Chapter 11

Second Chances

By Samhoku

**I do not own Susan or anyone except Hank and Amanda.  
**

Chapter

Amanda came in to see Edmund looking around for something. She officially found the boy insane. Amanda touched Edmund's back, the boy spun around and grabbed her by the shoulders, looking thrilled, "I heard Aslan, Mandy! I heard him."

Amanda held up her hands in a way to show she was unarmed, "Ed! Sue says Aslan isn't real."

Edmund gave Amanda a look, "And tell me, do you always believe every blessed thing Susan says?" Edmund released her and walked away from her, running his hand through his hair.

Amanda was quiet and rubbed her arm, "I am really sorry about Lucy, Edmund. I liked her a lot, she was a great kid."

Edmund looked at Amanda, seeing that his friend was suffering from her own grief, "Yeah, Lucy was a great kid. Everyone loved her."

Amanda glanced at Edmund timidly, "Can you tell me about Narnia?"

A slow grin came across Edmund's face. Edmund grabbed her hand and led her to the couch then gestured to it, "Sit."

Mandy tried not to smile, knowing that Edmund would pace as he talked about it, he always did when he was talking about something he was passionate about.

Edmund paced, "No one gets to Narnia normally, the first time it was through a wardrobe, the second when a train passed us, the third was through a picture. The first time the White Witch was ruling, that is were I got this scar." He lifted his shirt a little, Amanda had seen it before but never knew where it came from, "Me and my siblings became Kings and Queens of Narnia. The second time we dealt with a Colmeran, that is how Peter got his limp. The third time we went I had to deal with some issues and so did Lucy. But about Narnia itself...The creatures are amazing. Centaurs, Fauns, Griffins...We haven't seen a Unicorn sense the first time we went. There are dwarfs and talking animals. There are all sorts of creatures, so many that I cannot name them."

Amanda commented softly, "And Lucy loved them all."

"They loved her back. She was their healer, their...friend. Aslan's favorite. A Lioness." Edmund smiled and looked at the ground, "As much as I miss Lucy, Aslan spoke to me today. He said that I had to keep Susan from doing things, and Lucy had to come home."

Amanda looked at the ground in front of her and thought about that. She felt Edmund sit next to her, "Manda?" She felt his hand brush over hers, "I really am sorry that I hurt your feelings..."

Amanda looked at Edmund and scooted over, hugging him around the waist, "Its alright."

Edmund returned the hug happily, "You believe me about Aslan, right?"

"No."

"Ugh."


	12. Chapter 12

Second Chances

By Samhoku

**I do not own Susan or anyone except Hank and Amanda.  
**

Chapter

Edmund released Amanda from the hug, taking her face in his hands and giving her a gentle kiss. Amanda froze in place then waited for him to pull away. When he did she stood up and walked out, "Um, I will talk to you later, okay Edmund?"

Edmund watched as Amanda left, yet again, and knew that what he did was probably stupid and a brash choice. He went to check on Susan and found that Hank was speaking with her. Edmund walked away and sat in the living room again, putting his chin in his hands, "Well, you did a jolly good job at scaring her away."

Edmund was silent then he covered his eyes again, trying to think. He heard Susan leave and Hank walked in the room, sitting by Edmund. Hank asked, "Are you alright, man?"

Edmund nodded then said, "Yeah, I am fine. Where is Susan going?"

"She said she had a doctors appointment about the baby." Hank said and wrinkled his brow, "She also said she was going to take a long walk in the park, she wasn't sure when she would be back."

Alarm bells went off in Edmund's head and he went to go find Susan, "Either she is about to have an Abortion or she is about to go kill herself." Hank followed Edmund and they went to the abortion places, Susan wasn't there. They went to a few doctors, she had an ultra sound. They went to gun places, she had bought herself a small revolver.

Hank and Edmund both sped up and they stopped when they saw that Susan with the gun. Edmund grabbed Susan, Hank took the gun and Susan broke down crying.

Edmund and Hank led Susan back to her house, worried about the girl. She was very depressed, they would have to keep a close eye on her.


End file.
